


William the Conquerer Has Some Downsides

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon asked:  “I’ll sell my soul for a fic in which Chris calls Will’s penis “Willdo." I’ll sell my soul."  Anon, you can send your soul here. No rush, just whenever you’re done using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William the Conquerer Has Some Downsides

“Did you ever name it?”

Will cracks a grin and looks down his body. Chris is curled sideways across the bed, his hair an absolute disaster where it’s resting against his thigh, and he’s currently cradling Will’s soft dick in the palm of his hand, his wrist shoved against his balls and a curious grin on his face while he just… holds it. They’ve been awake and lying around long enough for his morning wood to have abated, and he just feels heavy, lazy, like they could lie in bed all day just petting each other and chatting about bullshit and trading slow, sloppy kisses and dumb stories.

“Um, no.” He gets a hand in Chris’s hair then, pets him right back. “That phase passed me by while I was still kind of afraid of it and what it seemed to be into.”

Chris hums, runs his fingers over the head, looks at it. “Got it. You don’t seem scared of that anymore, though.”

Chris meets his eye then, and Will holds it and grins dirty right back. “No. Not so much.”

“So I think we should… hmmm. Little Will seems not very appropriate.”

“Well thank you. Also terribly cliched.”

“Right. We can do better than that.” Chris grins up at him, says, “I love it when it’s soft. It’s so… it just wiggles when I poke at it,” and then he demonstrates.

“Oh my god, stop it.”

Chris ignores him, because he’s that kind of asshole, and says, “No, it’s like… what are those things called. Water worms? Like that. Only much cuter.”

He lets go of Chris’s hair, throws his hands over his face to groan into them. “I take it back, you are no longer allowed access to my body.”

“Okay, so no, really. Something majestic. William of Orange. NO, oh my god, it’s so perfect: William the Conqueror.”

He drops his hands, looks Chris in the eye where he’s grinning up at him, evil and proud, and he can’t help it, he has to touch him right then, so he gets one hand back in his hair and puts the other on his shoulder, where the skin is smooth and freckled.

“What is he conquering?” he asks, as innocently as he possibly can while Chris’s fingers linger on the crown, teasing sweet and light over the ridge there.

“Well. Probably not all of England,” is all Chris says. But then he adds, “But maybe some… other new ground.”

“Innnnteresting,” he drawls back, and Chris’s smile is sweet, full of easy affection, but his fingers don’t stop rubbing, and his wrist flexes against his balls again.

“The only thing is, he was also called ‘William the Bastard’, and that’s not very nice, is it?”

“You’re so thoughtful.”

“It’s true. Hmm. The Crown Jewels - also too cliched.”

“You really are a one-track mind.”

“Excuse me, I think at least  _two_  tracks,” Chris says, all indignation and bitterness and play, just as he gives up the tease and wraps his hand around where Will is starting to get hard, full, just a little bit tight.

“God, you’re such an ass.”

Chris ignores him, again, and just says, “But I see your point, so maybe something slightly less historical. Pop cultural! Willy Wonka? Do you have some candy for me?”

Will splutters, tosses his head back into the pillow and closes his eyes while Chris holds his semi-hard dick in his hand and traces his tongue just where his fingers had been, light and perfect.

“You are deranged. Truly. I am in love with a deranged man.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know that.”

Will hides his face again, laughing into his palms at his sheer, dumb luck of finding such a wonderfully deranged person to name his dick.

Chris pauses then, looks up at him, says, “Hey, where did you go? Where… oh my god.”

He lifts his hands, looks down, and Chris has this crazy, stupid, maniacal grin on his face when he breathes out, “Where’s Willdo?”

And he laughs and thinks about red-and-white striped sweaters until the moment that Chris just takes his dick fully in his mouth and grins around it.

—-

Six weeks later Chris posts on instagram, tags him for the first time, and oh my god, his partner is one deliciously sick motherfucker.

 


End file.
